The Final Attack
by 2bmechick
Summary: Katniss and Peeta thought all was over after Coin's death and Snow's demise. Little did they know there were still followers of the old regime wanting their heads.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I didn't know what to do. Peeta's eyes were open but the lights weren't on. I sat there rocking back and forth while holding his hand. I was petrified. How could this have happened?

We were at our engagement party, our real engagement party and we were having fun. Dancing, food like we had only eaten while on the hunger games tour and our friends, All our friends were there, then they dropped; the bombs. I thought all the fighting was over when I killed Coin but there were still some out there who followed Snow's path even after his demise.

The sound was horrible. The screams and panic filled the air as plumes of smoke and rubble lifted high in the air making it near impossible to escape. I ran to Peeta as the final bomb was released landing not far from us. It happened in slow motion, I reached for him as the large metal object hit the ground, a wave exploded before the flame and debris behind him, knocking him over. I turned in reaction only to get hit with a large piece of debris across my face and the world went black.

When I awoke I was in a hospital bed. I hated the feeling of being in there. Looking over I saw him, his eyes open in terror, his body covered in wraps with blood stains seeping through. Quickly I jumped out of bed, ripping the tubes from my arms so I could reach him. I grabbed his hand and looked down at his pale skin under his shaggy blonde hair. He looked lost, almost dead. If it wasn't for his chest slowly rising and falling I would have believed he would.

"Katniss, what are you doing out of bed?" I heard Haymich ask as he grabbed my shoulders and tried to guide me back. I wriggled out of his grip and sat on the edge of Peeta's bed.

"What happened Haymich? It was supposed to be over. Will be alright?" My voice cracked as the tears threatened to fall down my cheeks.

"He will be, he needs rest. A group of soldiers from the old capitol must have taken a glider. They wanted to continue the war I suppose. They were shot down, killed in action but not before taking out much of the district. We weren't the only ones to get hit, they attacked 7 and 8 before us." He explained in a pain strickened voice. Only then did I turn to see the burn scars on his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked and he gave me a strained smile.

"I'll be fine Katniss, Just look after Peeta, he needs you more than I do." With that he turned and left us alone. I refused to move for hours, even after the nurses tried to drag me away. It took several days before colour started to seep back into Peeta's cheeks. The blood stains on his bandages became less and less until there were none at all. It was a full month before his eyes began to flutter and start to focus on his surroundings. He looked at me and his sweet smile broke through the pain on his face.

"Katniss?" He asked, his voice croaking from not being used for so long.

"Hey you. You're awake"

"What happened?" He asked as he tried to shift in bed only to wince in pain.

"Shhh, don't move, you're still mending." I said with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "There was just a little attack, it's over now and we don't have to worry ok."  
Peeta looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"Katniss what happened?"

I smiled again and brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"Peeta, don't worry about it yet ok. I'll explain when you're stronger and get out of here ok…"

"No Katniss!" He growled. "You always do this to me. I'm not a baby that needs protecting, just tell me what happened."

I sighed heavily before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I was some peacekeepers that somehow had kept Snows ideals. They tried to finish the job that he couldn't do but they're gone now and we're safe. No more attacks, no more hospitals after you get out. I promise you Peeta, it's ok." He swallowed hard and looked away, a tear trickling down the side of his cheek. I brushed it away and he flinched. I knew all of his memories were flooding back to him when he was captured by the peacekeepers and held captive in the capital. My stomach flipped in fear hoping he didn't revert back to thinking the way they had brain washed him. Every now and then it slipped through.

Sighing I kissed his hand and stood up.

"I'll be back Peeta, I'll let you get some rest." He didn't answer me, just stared at the wall as a nurse came to look over his wounds. I left him there for the first time since we came to the hospital after the attack. I didn't want to but I knew I had to. I still hadn't seen the damage that had been done outside. Haymich told me it wasn't as bad it was the first time the district was bombed but it was still bad.

Taking a breath in I began to walk outside only to stop on threshold coming face to face with Gale. His eyes were puffy and skin covered in dirt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"I heard about what happened and wanted to help. This was still where I was born." He said indifferently. He was so different from the passionate young man I used to know.

"Oh," was all I could muster. My insides raced as I looked at the ground kicking a patch of fresh snow that was trying to sneak it's way inside back out. Nodding Gale pushed past me into the Hospital to find a nurse. Only as his body brushed mine did I see the chemical burns on the back of his hands and wondered what they were from.

Suddenly my feet propelled me forward, running through the streets towards areas I knew had been hit. It was all blocked off so no one could get in except the teams cleaning up the damage. I tried frantically to get past to see what was going on but every time I was stopped.

"I'm sorry you can't go in there. It's too dangerous." I kept getting told. I turned and ran towards the victors village. Haymich was in his old house, sitting at the dining room table spinning an empty bottle on it's wooden surface.

"Haymich!" I exclaimed before collapsing to the floor. He sighed and walked over, kneeling in front of me before wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I could feel my own tears welling up under my closed eyelids and my body shake as the sobs began to wrack through me.

"I know, I know." He said soothingly as his hand stroked my back. Why was this happening again? What had we done to deserve this?


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since the last attack and District 12 had an uneasy feeling about it. The bombs had stopped but the destruction remained. Even with the clean up crews, unexploded ordinance littered the streets. Children would accidentally end up kicking one while playing or foolishly trying to pick them up only for the acid inside them to explode out covering them from head to toe. The hospitals were full, every bed taken with chemical burns and shrapnel wounds. My heart sank everytime someone new was brought in. The panic in the nurses voices haunted me as I sat beside Peeta's broken body.

Peeta, hadn't spoken since I explained to him what had happened. His face was etched with pain and turmoil. I knew the fight that was going on inside his head and how much strength it was taking him not to lash out at me or anyone else. His wounds were still severe but not as bad as they were. The nurses who came though cleaned him and helped him as much as they could but he still wouldn't answer them either. My heart was breaking for him and my people. There were more deaths on my hands. I didn't know how much I could take.

As Peeta finally fell asleep beside me I looked up towards the doorway of his room only to find Gale standing there. The warm afternoon glow covered his face even though I knew outside was freezing cold. I stood up slowly and watched him hang his head. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran to him. I missed my best friend since he had moved to district 2. Things were never going to be the same but right now I needed him and he needed me. Wrapping my arms around his neck he buried his face into my shoulder and let out an ungodly sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stroked the back of his hair. Some bits had become shorter than others as acid drops seared them from their roots.

"Bodies, It's just like the first time the capitol bombed district 12 Katnip, only worse." I listened to him suck back a sob before continuing, my grip on him becoming tighter. "Their flesh, half dissolved from the bombs, limbs scattered."

I sucked in a deep breath trying to hold down what little lunch I had had that day. The images raced through my mind bringing me back to the acid fog in the Quarter Quell before I was rescued from the arena. The searing pain and fear that ran through me as it touched my skin. I didn't have to imagine what those people went through that lay outside and inside the hospital walls. I could feel my body shake against Gale's and his grip became tighter.

"Katniss?" I heard Peeta's voice croak from behind me snapping me out of Gale's embrace.

"Peeta, you're awake. You should be resting." I said pushing Gale away and rushing to Peeta's side. As an after-thought I knew that my actions would have hurt Gale but Peeta needed me more.

"I should leave you two alone." Gale said before turning to leave. Peeta nor I objected.

"What's he doing here Katniss?" I swallowed hard as I tried to answer my future husband but for some reason the words struggled to come out.

"He's here to….Clean up…Look after those who were caught in the blast. I didn't know he was coming, I swear I didn't. I saw his the other day and not since. I promise you Peeta you don't have to worry. I can tell him to go away if you want me to."

Peeta gave a small laugh as he reached up with one of his bandaged hands and stroked my scarred cheek with his rough thumb.

"I know I have no need to worry Katniss. I know you love me more than him and once I'm out of this Hospital bed we will be married." I couldn't help but smile at him. He was the sweetest man I had ever known and it took me years to realize how much I missed not having him in my life. I pushed him away too many times, now I just wanted to embrace him.

Leaning down I kissed him gently on the lips as his fingers tangled in my hair. I knew he was starting to feel better because he only took control when he was. Slowly our lips met again, this time the tips of tongues met allowing us to taste each other. I placed my hand on the side of his neck and lost myself in him. It wasn't very often he showed this much affection, especially when he was battling the capitol demons inside his head.

A loud cough broke us apart, making us both look up into my mother's eyes both angry and amused.

"Katniss Everdeen!" She said firmly making me smile. She's knows I still don't listen to her when she tries to tell me what to do.

"Mother I…" I stopped mid-sentence as my hearing picked up the unforgettable roar of engines flying overhead. My face drained of colour as I looked down at my fiancé in fear. The bombs were back.


End file.
